


Won't you die tonight for love

by elareine



Series: Advent Calendar 2019 [15]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Arranged Marriage, Class Differences, Multi, Possessive Behavior, Potentially Unhealthy Relationship Dynamics, Tim and Damian are pretty ruthless, Weddings, blood mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21808150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elareine/pseuds/elareine
Summary: Now they stood there, up on the pew in the ceremonial hall under St. Mark’s cathedral, and the priest asked Damian: “Do you, Damian Wayne al-Ghul, take Timothy Jackson Drake to be your bonded one by the laws of the Blood Church, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for all eternity?”Tim met the clear green eyes of his fiancé. He knew what Damian was thinking. They had known each other for years; ever since they had been introduced to each other as teenagers, before they had received the Bite.Of course, it also helped that they had discussed this beforehand.“No,” Damian said.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd/Damian Wayne
Series: Advent Calendar 2019 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558834
Comments: 2
Kudos: 120
Collections: Tim Drake





	Won't you die tonight for love

**Author's Note:**

> Advent calendar day fifteen: "So this is goodbye."

Tim looked at the guests at his wedding and felt cold. 

“So this is goodbye,” Jason had said, and it had been the hardest decision of Tim’s not-life to nod and turn away, with not so much as a kiss to console Jason because who knew who might be watching? 

He knew it had to be like that. The knowledge did very little to lessen the pain. The way Damian was clutching his hand as they left Jason behind in the small antechamber, ready to do his duties as the human sentry, told him he was similarly affected. 

Now they stood there, up on the pew in the ceremonial hall under St. Mark’s cathedral, and the priest asked Damian: “Do you, Damian Wayne al-Ghul, take Timothy Jackson Drake to be your bonded one by the laws of the Blood Church, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for all eternity?” 

Tim met the bright green eyes of his fiancé. He knew what Damian was thinking. They had known each other for years, ever since they had been introduced to each other as teenagers, before they had received the Bite. 

Of course, it also helped that they had discussed this beforehand. 

“No,” Damian said. 

Silence. 

Finally, the priest ventured: “No?” 

“We are not complete yet,” Damian announced, his voice carrying through the hall. He nodded to someone standing at the door. “Jon, if you would.” 

Damian’s best friend, coincidentally one of the most powerful Nephilim to ever live even at his young age, flashed him a smile and left. 

There were whispers. The congregation wanted to know what was happening. Tim ignored them. They would find out soon enough. 

If any of the people in this room had still needed to breathe, Tim was sure Jason’s entry would have caused an audible intake of breath throughout the audience. As it was, he knew there must’ve been some reaction, but all he could focus on was the blood rushing through Jason’s veins; the way his heartbeat had sped up; how he looked amazed and furious at the same time. 

Jon escorted Jason up to the pew, a precaution Tim heartily endorsed. Jason needed no instruction to climb up and join them, and Tim and Damian immediately flanked him, taking him between them. Having him be so human and vulnerable around the most powerful vampire congregation in the country was… concerning, to say the least. 

Tim could feel Jason’s warmth next to him. He would miss it, he knew, but not as much as he would the man it belonged to if they didn’t do this. Without thinking, he reached out to take Jason’s hand in his own. 

Despite the shock that he was no doubt experiencing, Jason gave him a reassuring squeeze. From the corner of his eye, Tim could see him grab Damian’s hand, too. As one, they turned to the priest.

The old man looked stunned. “Surely, you cannot mean to—”

“You will bond the three of us, or not at all,” Damian clarified, his bearing as haughty as always. Tim was so proud of him. 

“But he is human!” At least the priest had the good sense to refrain from voicing his actual objection. _He is poor, he is of bad parentage, he has no power._

Tim raised an eyebrow. “Giving a Bite on your wedding night is the traditional way, is it not?” 

Of course, both he and Damian had been bitten much earlier, when it became clear what useful soldiers they would be for their families. And anyway, the tradition of taking a human as a spouse had dwindled in recent centuries; the ruling families of Gotham’s underworld preferred to keep among themselves. 

But the priest could not say any of that without losing his legitimacy, and Tim knew it. 

“…I suppose.” The priest cleared his throat. “Do you, Damian Wayne al-Ghul, take Timothy Jackson Drake and…” 

“Jason Peter Todd.” 

“…Jason Peter Todd to be your bonded ones by the laws of the Blood Church, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for all eternity?” 

“I do.” 

“And do you, Timothy Jackson Drake, agree to the same?” 

“I do.” Tim was surprised by how calm he sounded. For here it came, the real moment of truth. 

“And do you, Jason Peter Todd, agree?” 

Tim heard how Jason’s pulse sped up, felt the sweat on his hands. However, there was only a stunned wonder in his voice when he replied: “I do.” 

“Then, with the blessing of the First One, you are bonded.” 

There was a moment of total silence. Then, Tim heard a few people determinedly clapping. He could guess who they were (their friends, their actual family), and reminded himself to thank them for it later. Someone—Stephanie, it was definitely Stephanie—even let out a whoop. 

Jason squeezed his hand again. 

“You may now enter the chamber.” The priest looked sour at the idea of letting a _human_ enter the most sacred of places to vampires. “In three days, you will rise and be re-made.” 

Damian took the lead again, though this time, it was Jason that he pulled behind him. Tim covered their back until they were safely away from the stunned congregation. 

The red curtains fell behind them. The ward sizzled as it snapped into place. And then, finally, they were alone. 

As always, Damian was more rash than Tim. Where Tim would have hung back, waited for Jason to express his feelings on what just happened, the youngest just pressed their new husband against the wall with inhuman speed, standing on tiptoes to kiss him ferociously. 

As soon as Tim saw that Jason was kissing back, closing his eyes, even, and not pushing them away, he was there, too, placing a gentle kiss to Damian’s neck as he pushed him closer to Jason, watching and listening to his lovers kissing.

“You could have told me,” Jason gasped when he drew back. 

Tim shook his head. “You might’ve said no.” 

“That’s—” But Damian chose that moment to bury his teeth in Jason’s neck, biting down so hard Tim was sure it would leave a mark, and Jason moaned, going limp in their grasp. 

Damian had not split the skin, Tim knew. They had talked about this, too. 

Together, or not at all. 

Tim took a step back, grabbing Damian by the neck and pulling him back, giving Jason some space to breathe—to think. 

“We’re sorry about giving you no warning.” Well, Tim sort of was. Damian next to him probably looked entirely unrepentant. “We thought it necessary for political reasons. But you should know what it means.” 

Jason took a deep breath. “Tell me.” 

“We want to give you the Bite.” Damian’s eyes flared just thinking about it. “Make you ours forever.” 

“No one will be able to touch you,” Tim added. “You are Royalty now.” 

Jason considered that. Tim waited, anxiety increasing. Damian had reassured him before, told him: ‘What else does he have? He will not lose his friends over this, only gain everything else.’ Still, Tim could not be sure that the two of them would be enough to convince anyone to give up their humanity. 

“And we have three days in here?” Jason asked, looking around. There was a bed, white sheets, and not much else. An austere place, clearly fashioned for vampires. 

“Yes.” 

Jason considered that, then nodded and began walking toward the bed. 

“Well?” he asked, stripping his shirt off without turning around. “Are you coming?” 

Damian and Tim looked at each other, grinned—and pounced. 


End file.
